


Betrayed

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comes home early to surprise Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

Hermione hummed as she twirled mistletoe in her fingers, searching for Ron. She was home early, wanting to surprise him.

Daydreaming, she was surprised to turn a corner and find him.

And a woman. Under some mistletoe.

Ron in a woman, actually. Rutting, she thought.

And then: They hadn’t had sex like that since before Rose.

Her brain stopped. She felt like a Disillusionment Charm had been cast on her heart, stripping away every happy thing she’d ever thought about her life.

“I see you’ve already found some mistletoe.” She didn’t recognize her voice and later would’t remember DisApparating away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
